The Turquoise Stone
by metforce
Summary: Beast Boy fails to resurrect the girl he knew as Terra. Raven reluctantly agrees to try her luck. Can Raven do what Beast Boy could not? BB, RAE, TER prequel to First Date, post Things Change. Titans are not mine. Some dark topics touched here.
1. Chapter 1

**The Turquoise Stone**

Beast Boy fails to resurrect the girl he knew as Terra. Raven reluctantly agrees to try her luck and discovers she has much more in common with this mysterious girl than she thought. Can Raven do what Beast Boy could not? BB, RAE, TER; prequel to First Date, post Things Change. Titans are not mine. Some dark topics touched here.

**Miutsu, see end of chapter 8**

**Chapter I: Beast Boy's Appeal**

The Titans staggered into the Tower's main room after another long unsuccessful confrontation with the "Thing". It had eluded them for almost a week. Robin slammed his fists down on the table in frustration.

"There's got to be a way to stop it!" he growled in frustration. The others watched him intently but were too weary to join him.

"Easy Robin," Cyborg spoke up. "We'll get him. Let's relax for a bit and try fresh in the morning."

Robin buried his face in his hands; he hated losing. Starfire walked up behind Robin and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. Raven could feel some of the tension leave his body. She was glad someone could take him down a notch. Robin could wind himself up so tight sometimes.

"Anyone up for a snack?" Cyborg asked the others as he headed for the frig.

"No thanks, I'm turning in," Raven told the others. She needed some down time after their confrontation and she just wasn't into eating at the moment.

"I think I'll do the same," Beast Boy surprisingly said. The other Titans looked curiously at him.

"Goodnight everyone," Raven said as she lightly waved to the others. She turned and headed up to her bedroom. Beast Boy followed close behind her. She could sense anxiety swirling inside him.

Raven paused in front of her door; Beast Boy had walked past his and stood silently behind her. She turned her head and looked curiously at him. "Yes?" she said slightly annoyed. It was late and she really wanted to find sanctuary in her room.

Beast Boy looked down and nervously ran his hand through his hair. He looked back up cautiously into Raven's dark eyes. She could be so intimidating sometimes.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"About?"

Beast Boy paused unsure how to start. "It's kind of personal. Can we talk in your room?"

"No," Raven replied curtly. "Look Beast Boy I'm really tired. Can't we do this tomorrow?"

Raven's door opened. She was about to enter her room when Beast Boy suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm. Raven jumped at the sudden contact. She turned and glared at him.

"Raven," Beast Boy stammered. "I really need to talk to you, please."

"Let go of my arm," Raven said in a low voice. Beast Boy refused to release her. "I said let go, NOW!" She had just about had enough of Beast Boy's antics.

Beast Boy sighed then reluctantly let her go. Raven turned and entered her room. Whatever Beast Boy had to say could wait until morning. She slowly walked into her room as the door slid closed behind her before she collapsed onto the bed. Soft moonlight illuminated the room through the open curtains. Raven's eyes closed as she drifted off into a light slumber.

Raven suddenly sat up with a gasp. She looked around slightly disoriented in her dark room as the remnants of her dream drifted from her consciousness. Her eyes ached as she swung her legs back onto the floor and stumbled towards her door.

The door slid open and Beast Boy tumbled backwards. His eyes shot open as he lay in the doorway.

"How long have you been here?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy slowly rolled over and stood up as he tried to rub some life back into his eyes. "How should I know?" he said slightly agitated.

"Come in," Raven surprisingly said. She figured he had something important to discuss with her if he had waited outside her door this long.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said groggily as he staggered into the darkness then stood uncomfortably.

Raven brought the lights up to their lowest setting barely illuminating her room. She walked over and sat on the corner of her bed. She held up her hand and slid one of her chairs over for Beast Boy to sit. He turned it backwards then straddled it folding his arms across the top of the back rest. Raven waited silently for him to begin.

"It's Terra," Beast Boy began slowly. "She told me not to see her anymore."

Raven folded her arms across her chest. "You mean the girl you think is Terra," she mildly corrected him.

"No," he said forcefully. "I KNOW it's her; she's lying to me."

"Aren't you being a little too persistent about this," Raven tried to correct him. He was bordering on being obsessed. "I mean if you keep this up she's going to file stalking charges against you."

Beast Boy turned his head down and seethed at Raven's comment. "Look, I need you to talk with her; to figure out if she's telling the truth. I need to know who she is." He looked back into her eyes nearly in tears. "Please," he gently pleaded with her, "do this one thing for me."

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Raven said slightly perplexed.

"I don't know," Beast Boy replied in frustration. "Just talk to her. Figure out if she's hiding something."

"What makes you think I have a better chance of figuring out who she is?" Raven continued. "I'm not exactly a social butterfly you know."

Beast Boy sighed. "Because, you're the only person who understands the way I feel about her." He paused to let his words sink in. "We've both had our hearts broken before. I need to know. If it's not her at least I'll be able to move on."

Raven looked at her flustered friend. Both of them had endured a love that had double crossed them. "OK, I'll talk to her; but promise you won't take it out on me if I find out it's not her."

"I promise," he said thankfully.

"Let's call it a night," Raven replied wearily. It was nearly 4:30 in the morning and she desperately wanted to get some sleep. She hoped the other Titans were as spent as she was; a seven AM wake up call would not be appreciated.

Beast Boy smiled then slowly rose from the chair. Raven stood up and escorted him towards the door. It slid open and Beast Boy paused momentarily. He turned and unexpectedly gathered Raven into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Raven, I owe you one," we whispered softly to her.

Raven cautiously extracted herself from his embrace. "I think you owe me more than one."

Beast Boy smiled to her. "I think so too." He slowly exited the room then turned around to face her just as she was about to close the door. "Raven," Beast Boy called lightly to her. "You're really a much better person to talk to than you give yourself credit for. Thanks for listening to me."

Raven smiled back at him, "Get some sleep Garfield."

Beast Boy frowned momentarily, "Good night Raven." He turned towards his door. Raven watched him enter his room and waited for his door to close before she turned in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: The Meeting**

Raven walked through the school halls looking for "Terra". It was 3:30 and the last class had just let out. The halls were packed with identically dressed school girls. Raven felt completely out of place; a thousand eyes stared at her unapprovingly. She had never attended a formal school like this.

The girl Beast Boy called Terra stood in the hallway surrounded by several friends. Raven could feel the tension along with a faint sign of recognition. The group's conversation suddenly ceased as she approached. A thousand butterflies swirled through Raven's stomach. The girl's friends stared coldly at her.

"Can I talk with you?" Raven asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the girl's soft blue eyes focused on her. "Aren't you that green boy's friend?" she asked.

"Yea, my name is Raven."

The other girls looked on disapprovingly. "Are all of you freaks funny colors?" one of the girls spoke up. Raven turned and glared at her.

"It's OK girls. I'll catch up with you later," the girl who looked like Terra interrupted. The other girls nodded then made their way down the hall whispering to one another.

The girl Raven wanted to talk to clutched her books to her white blouse. She remained silent until the others were a safe distance away from her. "I'm sorry about that."

Raven continued to glare at them as they finally turned the corner. Now she remembered why she kept outside contacts to a minimum. "Nice friends," she said full of hate.

"My friends aren't perfect. Nobody is; I accept their faults because they accept mine," she said firmly. "Let me get you a soda and we can talk."

"Thanks," Raven said as her burning anger began to subside. The pair made their way silently towards the cafeteria. The girl pulled out a card and pushed it into the vending machine then turned to Raven. "What would you like?"

Raven scanned the meager selection. "Grape's fine." The girl punched in Raven's selection and the can tumbled out of the bottom of the machine. She reached down and pulled the soda out and handed it to Raven then turned and made her selection. Another soda tumbled down to the dispenser. She pulled her card out then reached down and grabbed her soda.

The two walked over to an empty table, slid down into their chairs and popped open their sodas. Both took a sip and an awkward silence ensued. Raven looked cautiously at the girl Beast Boy swore was Terra. She certainly looked like her.

"I asked your friend to stay away from me," she began cautiously. "He was beginning to freak me out."

Raven took another sip of her soda. She understood the girl's predicament; Beast Boy certainly could wear on your nerves after awhile.

"Are you his girl friend or something?" she asked suddenly.

Raven swallowed fast trying not to spit out any soda. "No I'm just a friend doing a favor," Raven said with a slight cough and a choke. "I'm trying to keep him from having charges brought up against him."

The girl smiled understanding Raven's odd sense of humor. "Your friend insists I'm this Terra girl. Who is she anyway?"

Raven paused unsure how to answer the girl's inquiry. "She was a close friend of Beast Boy's; kind of a fallen star. I guess he felt he could help her, but she betrayed him."

"What happened to her?"

Raven paused again not sure how to explain what had happened to Terra without getting too complicated. "She's no longer with us."

"I'm sorry," she said with remorse. "I guess that explains his infatuation with me. But why did he send you to talk to me?"

"He wants someone else to see if he could possibly be right about you," Raven replied.

"Do you think I'm this Terra girl?" she asked. Raven looked into her soft blue eyes. Her resemblance was uncanny but she hadn't had any real sense that Beast Boy was right. It was then she realized that she had hardly asked the girl any questions.

"No, I don't think so," Raven said coolly. She knew Beast Boy would be heart broken with her assessment.

The girl nodded in agreement. "I'm real sorry that I wasn't who your friend thought I was. I can't see how he could like someone who tried to kill him."

Raven took another sip of her soda and nodded in agreement. "Yea," she said with a sigh, "he can be real stubborn when he sets his mind to it."

Raven felt a sudden unease fill the girl seated across from her. She looked up into her panicked eyes.

"Look, I've got to get going," she said nervously. "I really hope your friend gets over this." She gathered her books together and stood up from the table and looked down at Raven.

"I'm sure he will," Raven replied. "Thanks for the soda. I promise he won't bother you anymore."

She smiled at Raven then quickly walked out of the cafeteria. Raven watched her wondering why she had left so panicky. She raised the soda to her mouth then froze in sudden recognition. "Wait a minute…how did she know," she said to herself as her heart began to race. Raven stood up and ran to the door trying to figure out which direction Terra had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: The Journey Begins**

Raven looked in both directions when she exited the cafeteria. She was seething; if there was one thing she hated it was being lied to or misled. There was only a scattering of girls roaming the hallways. Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to focus her senses on finding Terra. It took her several minutes but she divined a direction and quickly walked down the hall.

She exited the building and rose up into the air to survey the campus. Terra couldn't have gotten that far from her. From her elevated vantage point she could take in the whole school campus. After a brief survey she spied a girl with long flowing blond hair quickly entering one of the large dorm buildings.

Raven swooped down to the front door and pushed it open. The ensuing hall was well lit with natural hardwood floors and cream colored walls. She could hear foot steps from around the next corridor. Raven drifted down the hall and around the corner. Terra stood in front of one of many doors along the quiet hallway. She turned and spied Raven approaching her but she did not seem panicked. She reached up and slid a card into the door; a soft click echoed in the hallway as she pushed the door open to her room. Raven landed behind her. "Come in please," Terra gently said without turning to face her.

Terra entered her room . Raven follower her then allowed the door to close behind them. Terra threw her books on her desk and proceeded to her closet. The room was small and sparsely furnished. A small bed, desk, and dresser were placed along the walls.

Raven surveyed the room briefly; there was nothing here that would readily identify this girl as Terra. "Why did you lie to me," Raven demanded.

Terra did not reply. She pulled out a large camping backpack from her closet, threw it on her bed and proceeded to pull different items from her closet and dresser then pack them in her backpack.

Raven became annoyed with Terra's silence. "Why didn't you tell Beast Boy who you really are?"

Terra paused for a second and drew in a deep breath then turned around and faced Raven. Her soft blue eyes focused on her. She unbuttoned her blouse, kicked off her shoes then pulled off her shirt and slid out of her school skirt. Raven suddenly felt uneasy as Terra stood in front of her dressed only in her panties and a sleek white bra.

Terra turned and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a large white t-shirt. She put it on then pulled out a pair of khaki shorts and slid them on slowly tucking her shirt inside her shorts before zipping and buttoning them up. She then sat on her bed and pulled off her socks replacing them with a thick pair of tan hiking socks before reaching under her bed to retrieve a pair of brown boots.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked. Terra's silence was driving her mad.

"I'm leaving," she replied curtly; she looked up into Raven's eyes as she put her boots on and tied them. "If you want any answers to your questions you'll have to come with me right now. Otherwise I'm out of here and I promise that you and Beast Boy will never see me again."

"Where are we going?" Raven demanded.

"Some place where everything will be revealed," Terra said mystically. "Are you coming with me or not?" She stood up from her bed and waited for Raven's response.

Raven drew in a deep breath and considered her options. If she didn't go with Terra she might not see her again. She could hold her here until the others came but that somehow just didn't seem right. After all wasn't she entitled to leave if she wanted to? Her options were limited; if she let her go Beast Boy would never forgive her.

"I'll go," Raven dully conceded.

Terra nodded slightly in approval. "Remember, just you and me, no communicators and no more questions until we get to where we're going. Those are my conditions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Raven was not used to being on the other end of a mystery. It was usually her who offered cryptic answers.

"You'll need to change your cloths. What you've got on now won't be comfortable where we're going," Terra explained.

Raven looked down at her outfit. "I'm comfortable."

"You won't be," Terra replied. "I'll pack some extra stuff of mine in case you change your mind." She went over to her dresser and pulled out several more items of clothing then stuffed them into her school backpack.

"I won't need those," Raven protested.

Terra ignored her then went into her closet to pull out one last thing; a small pick hammer. Raven stared at her coolly. Terra paused then walked over to Raven. "It's a geologic hammer, not a weapon. I got it for one of my classes. We'll need it where we're going."

Raven continued to stare at her. "I'll put it in your backpack if it will make you feel better." She stuffed it in the smaller backpack then zipped it up and handed it to Raven.

Raven looked at it for a moment then took it, slung it over her back then she fished her hands through the shoulder straps. Terra went over to her backpack and finished securing the last of her items then slung it over her shoulders and jumped up to adjust the load on her back.

Terra passed silently by Raven and opened the door to the hallway. Raven sighed then fell in behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: On the Road**

Terra and Raven entered the bus depot. It was poorly lit, dirty and smelled like urine. Raven cringed in disgust. She had no idea where Terra was taking her. It was late afternoon when they arrived and she wondered when the others would get worried about her.

Terra made a beeline for the ticket counter. The attendant was seated behind a thick plane of glass. Raven followed Terra and halted slightly behind her. The man behind the counter stared at them awaiting their request.

"When's the next bus to Vegas?" Terra asked.

A muffled voice came over the intercom. "Twenty minutes."

"We'll need two tickets, but we're getting off at Max's truck stop," Terra replied.

"You'll have to tell the driver," the intercom voice replied. "One way or round trip?"

"One way," Terra replied.

"That's $183.75," the attendant announced.

Terra pulled our several crumpled bills then checked her money before sliding it under the glass. The attendant printed out the tickets, placed them in a ticket sleeve and slid them back to Terra along with her change. "Bus loads in ten minutes from stall five."

"Thanks," Terra gathered her change and tickets then turned to Raven. "We've got ten minutes before we load. Do you need to hit the bathroom?"

Raven glanced over towards the restrooms then nodded no. She could hold it until they got on the bus. She felt even more out of place here than at Terra's school.

Terra made her way over to one of the benches, slipped off her backpack and sat down. Raven paused then followed her and took a seat next to her. Raven could not feel anything unusual emanating from her traveling companion. She decided to remain silent until the bus started loading.

A driver entered the room and loudly announced the bus to Vegas was loading. The smell of diesel fumes wafted over the waiting room as several people stood up and made their way towards the door. Terra rose and slung her backpack on then adjusted her load. She made her way towards the driver and handed him her tickets. The driver opened the ticket sleeve and removed a copy from each ticket, folded it in his hands then stuffed them in his pocket before returning the ticket sleeve to her.

"We're getting off at Max's truck stop just across the state line," Terra explained.

The driver nodded and waved them through the door and towards the bus. The other riders were loading their luggage into the underside compartments. Raven coughed as another blast of diesel fumes from the idling bus hit her. She followed Terra towards the bus door.

"Shouldn't we put our stuff underneath?" she asked.

"No we can't," Terra paused as she explained. "We're not getting off at a designated stop so we'll need to carry our luggage on board."

"You've done this before?" Raven asked. Terra seemed pretty familiar with this routine.

"Lot's of times," she said above the idling bus engines. She turned sideways and slid through the bus door then up the steps towards the seats. Raven waited for her to reach the top of the steps before following behind her. The inside of the bus had an upholstery smell to it but it was much quieter than outside.

Terra paused as she surveyed the remaining seats. The bus was not very full so she was able to find a seat close to the front. She slid out of her backpack and placed it on the window seat and sat down along the aisle. Raven took the seat behind her and slid over to the window and looked out at the bus terminal loading area. The sun was quickly setting.

"How long before we get off?" Raven asked.

Terra glanced back at her, "Probably about five hours or so. Try and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." She turned back forward, leaned over against her backpack and closed her eyes.

Raven sighed; it was going to be a long drive without music to listen to or a book to read. She watched as Terra quickly drifted off to sleep in the seat in front of her. Where the hell were they going? At least she didn't feel any sense of danger. In a few minutes the driver got on the bus, closed the door, strapped himself in his seat and slowly backed the bus out of the terminal.

Raven looked out the window and watched the city fall away behind her. The sky turned orange then faded to a beautiful purple before the stars came out. Raven soon fell asleep to the dull hum and jostle of the road as the bus took her and Terra into the unknown fields that stretched out beyond the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Night Walking**

Terra rousted her companion from a dead sleep. Raven looked up momentarily unsure where she was.

"Come on," Terra said softly. "This is our stop. We need to get off quickly so the driver can keep his schedule."

Raven stood up wearily, grabbed her backpack and shuffled down the aisle behind Terra. The bus lights were out as were most of the passengers; the only illumination in the cabin came from the dim floor lights. Both girls exited the bus onto the well lit concrete pad of Max's truck stop. The bus doors quickly closed behind them as the bus revved up and pulled away from them kicking up a cloud of dust and diesel fumes.

Terra adjusted her backpack and headed for the main building. Raven rubbed her eyes; the bright fluorescent lights burned uncomfortably. She staggered behind Terra; her legs stiff from the long drive.

"What time is it?" Raven called out behind Terra.

"It's about one in the morning," Terra replied. "We need to get a few things inside then hit the road for a couple of hours until we make camp."

Raven followed Terra across the concrete gas station pad. There were only a few rigs parked near the main building. She looked to either side but could not make out any scenery that would tell her where she was.

Terra pushed the main door open and walked into what appeared to be a convenience area. Further to their right they could make out a small dinning area with a few patrons getting a late-night snack.

"I need to get a few things before we get started," Terra explained to her. "If I were you I'd use the restroom. There won't be any where we're going."

Raven nodded then headed for the women's room as soft country music filled the air. She pushed the door open and wearily headed for one of the stalls. This was the one time she didn't appreciate her outfit. She finished up and headed for the sink to scrub up and splash her face in an attempt to revive herself. The cold water felt good on her face. She looked up at the mirror and into her own eyes wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Raven exited the restroom and stood panicked for a moment when she couldn't find Terra. The panic quickly subsided when she spied her waiting outside under the fluorescent lights. Raven walked out of the store as Terra looked at her nervously.

"Come on, let's get going."

Terra quickly turned and headed across the parking lot towards the main highway. Raven could hear the faint rumble of cars passing along the interstate well ahead of them. She had to break into a light run to catch up with her partner.

"What's the hurry?"

Terra remained silent and walked swiftly out of the fading light of the truck stop and into the darkness of a moonless night. When they were completely out of the light Terra stopped then crossed the road and doubled back away from the interstate.

"Wait a minute," Raven protested. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to throw off the guy in the convenience store." Terra halted and looked at the road in front of her. The truck stop lights unfortunately illuminated the other side of the road.

"Why are you doing that?"

Terra turned and faced her reluctant companion. "The fewer questions you ask the better this will go." A short silence ensued as the two girls exchanged icy stares.

Terra sighed, "Look, the guy in the store was asking a lot of questions."

"Yea," Raven replied dully.

Terra frowned, "Two girls coming into the store off a bus at one in the morning, carrying backpacks, buying water and food." She waited expecting Raven to understand her point. Raven was unsure what she was getting at. "He thinks we're runaways. He's probably calling the cops right now."

Raven glanced over towards the truck stop, "So what?"

"Listen, I'm not going back. You can sit here if you want and wait for the cops to pick you up; I'll go the rest of the way on my own. I have to do this whether you come with me or not."

Raven didn't like the sound of Terra's last statement. She felt a dark wave wash over her companion's heart. For now she would continue on with her.

"OK, what do we need to do?"

Terra turned and looked at the road ahead of them. "If we can get around the truck stop without them seeing us it will look like we headed back up towards the interstate. That should put them off long enough so we get to where we need to turn off the main road."

"I could fly us to where we need to go," Raven suggested.

"No, I need to do this trip under my own power," Terra quickly countered. "The journey is just as important to me as the destination."

Raven stood in the darkness puzzled by Terra's statement. "Well, how about if I just get us over to the other side. We can walk the rest of the way like you want."

Terra took a deep breath and thought about Raven's offer. "OK, but the rest of the trip is done my way."

Raven nodded then grasped Terra's hand and lifted both of them above the ground and over to the other side of the truck stop where its lights faded into darkness. The pair landed softly on the macadam surface. Terra turned and recrossed the road to walk on the side facing oncoming traffic. Raven followed as her eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness.

Terra stopped once she was a safe distance from the truck stop and turned to Raven. She pulled out a glow stick, broke its seal and shook it vigorously. A faint green glow gently illuminated the pair.

"We'll stay on this road for a couple of hours. If we hurry we can catch a short nap where we get off the road." She put down her pack and pulled out a walking stick then attached the glow stick to the end. "Traffic's pretty light this time of night. If you see a car coming get off the road; I don't want anyone to see us."

"What's the light for?" Raven asked curiously.

"Snakes," Terra replied as she slung the pack back up on her shoulders and started walking briskly down the darkened road. "They like to curl up on the road at night to keep themselves warm."

Raven shuddered as she quickly looked down at her feet. She then reluctantly pressed forward to catch up with her briskly walking companion. "Where are we?" she asked.

"You don't know?"

"I don't have a clue," Raven replied in frustration.

"Good, then you can't tell anyone where you are," Terra replied as she waved the glow stick in front of her to assure herself their path was clear.

Raven sighed and fell in behind Terra. The two kept up a good pace as the moon slowly rose in front of them. After awhile Raven noticed she could see much further than before. She could make out scrub brush and the outlines of large cacti. By the look of things they were trekking across the desert.

Only one car passed them on their jaunt. Terra took the pair well to the side of the road and hid her light then waited for it to pass by before continuing. Raven was becoming weary with the pace Terra was keeping. She was not used to this much physical activity.

The moon was rising high into the star-lit sky when Terra suddenly paused and looked to the side of the road. She swung her glow stick looking for something.

"What's up?" Raven asked wearily. She was thankful for the break; it seemed like hours since they had left the truck stop.

"I think this is where we get off," she said as she continued to swing her glow stick around using its feeble light to find a familiar land mark. "There it is. We'll wait here until morning then follow this road to the wash."

Terra took several steps off the main road onto what looked like a small path leading into the darkness. She found a small clearing and waved her glow stick around inspecting the ground. "OK, this looks good. I'll break out the sleeping bag and we can grab a couple of hours sleep before the sun comes up."

Raven watched as Terra hoisted her pack off her back and laid it on the ground. She handed the glow stick to Raven then unstrapped a large sleeping bag and rolled it out over the ground.

A faint sound of a zipper filled the quiet night air as Terra opened the sleeping bag. Terra removed her shoes and socks and placed them to the side. She slid into the bag and looked up at Raven.

"You coming in or what?"

Raven looked down at her uncomfortably. "You mean both of us, in one sleeping bag?"

"It's a double sleeping bag, but if you want you're more than welcome to lie on the ground with the scorpions."

Raven groaned, put her backpack down, took off her boots and cape then slowly slid into the bag next to Terra. Her heart began to race; she had never shared a bed with anyone. She lay on her back and stared straight up into the sky.

"You OK Raven?" Terra asked.

"Not really," she replied uncomfortably.

"What, you've never been to a sleep over?"

"Never."

Terra giggled to herself. "That's too bad. Make sure you zip the bag up so we don't have any guests with us in the morning."

Raven reached down and zipped the sleeping bag up then lay on her back staring uncomfortably into the starry desert sky above her. Terra rolled onto her side and soon fell into a deep slumber; her slow breaths provided the only noise in the darkness. Raven's eyes became heavy as she slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: The Ravine**

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open; the skies overhead had turned to a pale blue as the dawn began to break over the desert. She could hear isolated birds singing in the cool morning air. Terra slept cuddled closely to Raven. Her warm breaths gently washed over the back of Raven's neck and she felt Terra's soft hand across her belly.

Raven's heart raced as she began to remember where she was and what had happened. She did not move but lay on her side and stared out into the beautiful desert morning feeling unusually comfortable. Terra slowly roused from her sleep as she rolled onto her back and gently removed her hand from Raven's stomach.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Raven, you awake?"

"Yea."

"Come on let's get going. We've got to get to our next stop before it gets too hot."

Raven sat up stiffly and unzipped the sleeping bag. She watched as Terra stood up, stretched her arms to the sky then rubbed her head and tried to rearrange her long blonde hair.

"Breakfast?"

Raven continued to sit and rub her sore legs trying to get the circulation flowing again. "Sounds good. What do we have?"

Terra stumbled over to her backpack and pulled out some granola bars and a couple of bottles of water. "Granola and water, the breakfast of champions; catch."

Terra tossed Raven a granola bar then the bottle of water. Both girls quickly devoured their breakfast as they silently scanned the scenery. The desert seemed to come to life in the chilly morning air. Raven slowly rose and picked up her cape.

"Shake it out before you put it on," Terra instructed. "You never know who could have found a new home while you were asleep. Do the same with your boots."

Raven paused, shook out her cape then put it on. She picked up her boots and turned them upside down and shook them until she was satisfied that nothing was in them then slipped them on her feet.

Terra rolled up their sleeping bag then picked up their trash and packed everything back up onto her backpack. From one of the side compartments she pulled out a toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste. She wet the toothbrush with water from her bottle and squeezed the toothpaste onto the toothbrush and began brushing her teeth. Raven watched as she finished up.

"You don't happen to have an extra one of those do you?" she asked hopefully.

Terra went back to her backpack and pulled out another toothbrush. "As luck would have it I have a spare. Here you go."

Raven caught the brush, toothpaste and the bottle of water as Terra tossed them to her. "Thank God for small miracles." She was thankful for the simple pleasure of having clean teeth.

Terra waited for Raven to finish then took her items and repacked them. She shook out her boots and put them on then slung her backpack onto her shoulders and readjusted it as she waited for Raven to get hers. When Raven looked ready she turned and started down the path away from the road.

The first part of their trek was easy. The terrain was flat and the path was relatively narrow, about wide enough for an ATV. Scrub brush and cacti grew thick on either side of the path preventing any real view of the surrounding area. Raven spied several animals and birds moving among the desert vegetation.

As the sun began to climb in the clear desert sky so did the temperature. Raven became more uncomfortable with Terra's torrid pace. She wasn't sweating much but she didn't realize the low desert humidity masked the effects of dehydration.

Terra halted them around mid morning. She put down her backpack and pulled out a couple of bottles of water and a large bag of grapes. Raven was about ready to melt; her shoulders were stooped under the weight of her backpack and cape.

"You look like crap," Terra said slightly concerned. "Why didn't you tell me you needed a break?" She quickly opened a water bottle and passed it to her suffering companion.

Raven grabbed the bottle and took several large gulps then splashed the rest on her face. She instantly felt relief from her suffering. "Well I didn't think I was going to be on some type of death march."

"Have some grapes," Terra offer Raven a bunch.

Raven dropped her backpack and took Terra's offering. Both girls pulled handfuls of grapes off and stuffed them into their mouths as they silently surveyed the area. They both dropped their grape stems and finished their bottles of water. Terra took the empty bottles and repacked them. She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a tube of sun block.

Raven watched as Terra slathered herself with the white paste. Terra then walked over to her, squirted some in her hands then reached up and wiped some on Raven's cheeks.

"Close your eyes," Raven complied as Terra finished applying sun block to her face then dabbed some on her ears. Raven turned around and Terra got the back of her neck then both switched positions and Raven got the back of Terra's neck. When they were done Terra took the sun block and returned it to her pack. She then pulled out two wide-brimmed canvas hats and tossed one to Raven.

"These will help keep the sun off your face and neck. They're not stylish but they're functional." Both girls donned their new head wear and gathered up their backpacks and continued to follow the path.

Raven fell in behind Terra as she resumed her torrid pace once again. She felt slightly better after their break but soon the relentless sun began to take its toll on her. Her choice of dark clothing was coming back to haunt her. If she knew this would happen she would have changed back in Terra's dorm room. How could Terra keep up this pace with a fully laden backpack? She began to develop a new respect for her. Raven became determined to keep up with Terra gathering inspiration from her unbowed traveling companion.

Terra approached a small rise in their path. She grunted and pushed herself to the top and halted. Raven clenched her teeth and willed her legs to climb up the small hill and stood next to Terra; before them stood a large wash or dry river bed.

"This is it. We'll stop near here for the afternoon and rest. When the sun gets lower we can start again." Terra explained.

Raven sighed. "How much further," she said in a weary voice.

"We'll be where we need to go by sundown."

Terra led them cautiously down into the side of the wash then turned and made her way along the dry riverbed. Raven followed closely slipping in a couple of places but quickly recovering her footing before she fell down. Her legs were shaking under the stain; she was unsure how much more of this she could endure.

Raven spied a small break along one of the steep sides of the wash. Terra was headed in that direction. As they approached Raven could make out steep canyon walls of orange and tan. The pair entered the sheltered confines of the narrow ravine; the space was no more than ten feet wide and the walls must have reached thirty feet or so above them. It was much cooler in this narrow space since it was sheltered from the relentless desert sun. When Raven looked down she noticed a slight trickle of water on the hard canyon floor.

Terra paused then broke out into a relieved smile. "Hear that?"

The two stood silently; Raven could hear a faint patter of water echo down the ravine. "What is it?" she asked her companion.

"Salvation," Terra replied with a broad grin. "I call first dibs on the shower!" She broke into a fast walk up into the ravine. Raven followed behind her too worn out to understand what Terra was claiming.

Terra disappeared around a bend in the canyon wall. When Raven caught up she could see the ravine had opened out into a small room with walls stretching up on all sides. A small trickle of water emerged along one of the canyon walls creating a waterfall that emptied into a shallow pool that in turn emptied into a small trickle of a steam that quickly disappeared into the desert sands. Small patches of green plants grew near the stream's terminus forming a small oasis in the desert.

Raven slowly walked towards the waterfall. Terra quickly shed her pack then began removing all of her cloths. Raven watched her carefully pick her way across the rocky floor and slowly wade through the pool towards the waterfall. A funny feeling started in the pit of her stomach as she watched Terra immerse her naked body in the falling waters. Terra reached up and pulled her matted hair from her eyes then pushed it back onto her shoulders. Terra turned around and faced Raven blowing water from her mouth and smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, did you want to get in first?" she asked as she wiped excess water from her face.

Raven continued to stare at her. "No, that's OK." Her stomach fluttered as she looked at her naked companion.

"I forgot the soap," she apologized as she stood under the falling waters. "It's not too cold once you get used to it." Terra began to rub the water all over her body. Raven noticed her nipples were erect and she had faint tan lines on her shimmering skin. Her body had few curves to it; a more athletic build than hers.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," Terra said in an annoyed voice as she glared at her companion. She had become uncomfortable with Raven staring at her.

Raven quickly looked down; she was unfamiliar with locker room etiquette. Terra quickly finished and wadded out of the pool and carefully made her way back across the canyon floor towards her backpack. She pulled out a towel and wrapped it around her dripping body. She dried herself off then pulled out new cloths from her pack and got dressed.

"You can get in, I'm done," Terra said to her. She pulled out her sleeping bag, unzipped it and opened it onto the canyon floor. "You'll have to use my towel when you're done; I only brought one. I'm going to take a nap. I'll wake you up when its time to go." Terra lay down on the open sleeping bag and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Raven sat down on a nearby rock staring at the cascading water. It was beckoning her. She felt uncomfortable undressing out in the open. After awhile she could no longer resist the cool waters falling in front of her. She slowly undressed feeling the open air hitting her naked skin in places she hadn't felt before; it was slightly erotic.

She dipped her foot into the pool and quickly took it out. Her foot stung harshly. Raven looked down and noticed her feet were covered in blisters. She knelt down and pressed her hands to her feet and quickly healed her wounds. Raven stood up then carefully waded across the pool towards the falling waters. She took a deep breath and immersed herself in the chilly waters. She shivered briefly then closed her eyes and allowed the water to wash over her weary body. The water felt refreshing after her long trek.

When Raven was finished she waded across the pool and picked up Terra's towel and slowly dried herself off. She cautiously stepped along the hard canyon floor towards the pile of her old cloths that she left near her backpack. After a moment Raven decided against putting them back on. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out Terra's hammer and put it to the side then removed the cloths Terra had packed for her. The shirt fit OK but the shorts Terra had chosen for her were a bit tight around the waist though the elastic bands allowed them to fit even if they were a bit snug. The panties were another story. She would put up with them rather than putting on the old ones she had taken off earlier.

Raven cautiously made her way towards the sleeping bag trying not to make too much noise that would wake up her sleeping companion. She watched as Terra slept contently. Raven lowered herself next to her. She lay on her back looking up into the blue sky framed between the canyon walls above her and quickly drifted off to sleep as the cascading waters slapped loudly into the pool beside them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Kokopelli and the Cave**

Raven woke up to the sound of cascading water. She tried to sit up but her body cried out in pain. This trip was definitely taking its toll on her. Terra was not beside her and she began looking around for her missing companion. Her backpack still lay beside the sleeping bag so she hadn't gone far.

Raven looked at her smaller backpack and froze momentarily. The hammer Terra had given her was no longer there. It would be a potent weapon if she decided to use it on her. There was still some slight distrust in her for her companion. Raven felt a bit of remorse when she realized if that was the case she wouldn't be alive to consider this possibility.

Terra stood on the other side of the room near the waterfall. She had her arms spread out feeling the canyon walls; her hammer was strapped to her waist. Raven stood up and gingerly made her way over to her. Terra appeared to be hugging the canyon rocks.

"What are you doing," Raven asked curiously.

"I'm communing with the rocks," she said slowly. "You have your meditation and I have my communing; I'm recharging my batteries so to speak." She continued to run her hands along the rock walls with her eyes pinched shut.

Something caught Raven's attention out of the corner of her eye. She walked closer to the water fall. There were several strange figures carved onto the canyon walls that she hadn't noticed before. Some were plain hand prints, others were squiggly lines. There was a rough figure that resembled the sun but the strangest one appeared to be a man with tall hair hunched over in a dancing posture playing what appeared to be a flute.

"That one's called Kokopelli," Terra's voice called out from behind her over the sound of the cascading waters. "They were made by the Anastazi. There are carvings like this all over the desert."

Raven continued to stare in wonder at the strangely compelling figures. "What do they mean?" she asked.

Terra considered Raven's question. "I think they're someone's attempt to say that even though my name is lost in the eons of time past and my bones have long ago become dust, scattered by the dry desert winds." Terra paused then stepped forward and gently laid her hand on the ancient petroglyph. She then turned and looked into Raven's probing eyes, "That I exist."

Raven looked away from the carved figure and into Terra's tear-stained eyes. The two girls' eyes locked in understanding for that one moment.

"Come on," Terra said as she made her way back to her sleeping bag. "It's time to go."

Raven continued to stare at the petroglyphs a moment longer then reluctantly turned and followed her companion.

Terra rolled her bag back up and attached it to her pack. She pulled out the sun screen and began applying it to her face and arms. Raven stepped forward and closed her eyes as Terra reapplied it to her face, arms, ears and neck.

"I see you've changed your outfit," she said as she handed the bottle to Raven and turned around. "Everything fit all right?"

Raven took a dab of sun screen and smoothed it over the back of Terra's neck. "The shorts are a bit tight, but it's definitely an improvement over what I had on before." Terra turned around and Raven handed her the sun screen which she quickly returned to her pack.

"You're a little more hippy than me; that's why they're a little tight," Terra explained. "Raven," Terra continued. "Thanks for coming with me. I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

Raven looked at her curiously, "What do you mean? All I've done is slow you down."

Terra let out a small laugh. "You haven't slowed me down, you've only helped me forward." She put on her canvas hat and strapped on her backpack. "Come on, we don't have much further to go."

Raven packed up her things, hoisted her pack onto her back and put on her hat. "Where are we going Terra?"

Terra took a couple of steps then halted. "All in due time; you will have your answers shortly."

The two travelers exited the ravine and headed back down the dry river bed. The sun was low in the sky. Raven took a deep breath and pressed on behind her fleet-footed companion. She was glad that their journey was almost over; her legs couldn't take too much more of this.

The pair walked for a couple of hours until the sun turned orange and the desert began to burn under its fading light. Terra came to a sudden stop and Raven almost ran into her.

"What's the matter?" Raven asked her riveted companion. She walked around and saw Terra staring blankly towards one of the sides of the wash. Raven turned trying to figure out what she was looking at. Above the bank of the wash Raven could make out a dark opening of a cave along the rocky slope.

"Terra is that where we need to go?" Raven asked. Terra nodded affirmative. Raven could feel Terra's heart beating fast in anticipation.

Terra pressed forward and scampered up the side of the wash's steep embankment. Raven tried to follow her but every time she would get a footing the ground gave out under her. Terra was not making much progress either. Raven quickly gave up and floated along behind her struggling companion.

"Terra, this is hopeless," Raven protested. "Let me help you."

Terra grunted in frustration as the ground gave way under her feet and she slid down the loose embankment. "I can do this," she protested. She pulled out her hammer and swung it hard into the side of the wash burying the pick end deep into the loose soil. Terra pulled herself up, gained a foothold and she repeated this several times until she was halfway up the embankment. Raven followed her afraid she would loose her grip and fall to the ground.

Terra was pulling herself up when her hammer became dislodged and she began to slip down the side. She screamed as she started to fall. Raven quickly grabbed her as her hammer tumbled down the side of the embankment and clanged onto the dry river bed below them. Raven carried her to the top of the wash embankment and gently lowered her to the ground. Terra sighed and looked down as her hammer reflected the dying sunlight. She turned to Raven and looked sadly at her.

Raven held out her hand and pulled Terra's hammer up from below and returned it to her. Terra reached out and plucked it from the air then cradled it to her chest. "Thank you," she said in relief.

The pair turned to the cave opening that was only a short climb up the side of a rocky hill. Raven and Terra carefully picked their way up the slope avoiding the prickly cacti and scrub brush.

Both paused at the cave opening as the sun quickly descended towards the horizon. The pair jumped as the coyotes howled in the wash below them. Terra quickly pushed Raven into the cave opening.

"Whoa Terra, easy," Raven protested as they entered the cave.

"I'm sorry," Terra said as she began to breathe quickly bordering on hyperventilating. "I don't like coyotes or any dogs for that matter."

"It's OK, we should be safe," Raven tried to reassure her. "That is if we can start a fire to see what's in here."

Raven heard a cracking sound as Terra broke a pair of glow stick and shook them. She handed one to Raven then took her backpack off and looked sadly into the gloom. Raven took the glow stick, turned around and looked into the cavern. The dim light revealed a mound of dirt and debris that filled the back of the cave up to the ceiling.

"What is this place?" Raven asked as her voice echoed in the room. Terra wouldn't answer her so she turned and looked at her companion. Terra looked down onto the dust covered floor. "Terra?"

There was a long silence before Terra looked up. Her eyes glistened in the feeble light. "This was Slade's base."

Raven turned and looked back at the debris. There was no way to tell if Terra was telling the truth unless she was willing to spend the next several weeks excavating this mess. Coyote howls broke out outside louder than before. Terra jumped but soon settled as their cries died down.

"Did you do this?" Raven asked her companion. Terra remained silent. "Come on Terra, answer me."

"Yes," Terra finally replied.

"What's the matter, you tried to take out Slade," Raven replied. She wondered why Terra seemed so upset.

"You don't understand," Terra countered. "This was our base."

Raven was confused. Terra continued her explanation. "I tried to kill him, but it wasn't because I opposed him." She paused then continued. "It was because I despised him."

"What are you talking about?" Raven was totally lost.

Terra took a deep breath and looked directly into Raven's eyes. "He was my lover."

Raven stared at Terra in disbelief as a sudden chill washed over her when she realized what she had just said. "You don't mean," Raven started but halted unable to fathom the possibility of Slade and Terra joined in that way.

"Yes, I do," she looked into Raven's startled eyes. "I willingly gave myself to him. It was a mistake, I know that now." Terra's eyes grew cold as she became defensive. "I thought he was the only one who understood me; I thought I loved him. A girl can make a mistake," she said in a hurt voice.

"How?" Raven asked.

"The ravine, Slade found me in the ravine," Terra tried to explain. "That's where I was. I came out here to end it all." Terra paused for a moment then pressed on with her explanation. "I couldn't deal with my powers any longer; I wanted everything to end. It was about to when Slade showed up and saved me from the coyotes."

"But he didn't save you just for the sake of it. Slade never does anything without a cost," Raven interjected.

"Yes, it came at a cost," she agreed. "But at the time it was a cost I was willing to pay. He helped me gain some control over my powers. I thought I loved him, and I thought he loved me."

"But he didn't," Raven said bitterly.

"No, he didn't," Terra said in a hurt voice. "I figured that out eventually. Then I tried to kill him and free myself. That's when I came to the Titans, hoping for acceptance." Terra paused as Raven went over the Titans first meeting with her and her sudden angry departure.

"I'm sorry," Raven replied softly when she realized what kind of trouble Terra had been in at that time. "We would have helped if we knew."

"Yes, I think you would have. But I ran away from you afraid and bitter," Terra continued. "Back to Slade and like a fool I trusted him."

Raven looked down, "I'm not sure I would have done much better if I was in your situation."

"Well because of that I almost killed all of you," Terra said bitterly. "I was stupid not to trust the people who could have helped me."

There was another short pause. Raven looked up into Terra's angry face and searched for some words to comfort her. "But you didn't follow Slade. You made the right decision, even if it was late. You destroyed Slade and saved the city." Raven paused looking to see if her words had brought Terra any comfort.

"Yes," Terra said distantly. "But I was the one responsible for that situation." She looked at Raven who could not find any words to counter her. "What happened was a perfect ending; I didn't want to come back."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Taking out a bad guy and then sacrificing yourself to save millions," Terra explained. "I couldn't have done any better; I died a hero. It should have all ended there," she paused again. "But Slade and I were bound to each other in death. When your father called Slade to serve him, I returned also." She began to walk towards Raven, her light footsteps echoing in the cavern. "Slade was incomplete when he returned, and so was I. Without my powers I figured I could live out my life like a normal person and no one would be interested in me."

"No one except for Beast Boy," Raven quickly added.

"Yes, except for him," Terra replied with a faint smile.

"But Slade eventually retrieved himself," Raven added.

"He did, and I can also retrieve myself if I choose to."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"It's there in front of you," Terra pointed towards the debris.

Raven turned and spied something glowing lightly near the ground. She reached down and brushed away the dirt and rocks exposing a small piece of turquoise about the size of her finger. It slid out easily as Raven held it in her hands and turned towards Terra.

Terra recoiled from it in fear. "No Raven, please stop."

Raven halted as she watched Terra stagger backwards. "It's yours; don't you want it back?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. It would mean going through that struggle all over again. I'm not sure if I have the strength to bear that burden again; I just don't think I have what it takes to be a hero," Terra said sadly.

Raven looked at the glowing piece of turquoise in her hand then at her frightened friend. She understood the constant struggle Terra alluded to; she had suffered the same fate and had the same doubts. "I think the main difference between villains and heroes is trust," Raven said slowly. "Villains don't trust anyone but themselves. Heroes, on the other hand, are not always that confident. They rely on their friends to help them when they're unsure."

Raven released the glowing piece of turquoise and levitated it towards Terra. She held her ground as it halted before her, glowing softly in the darkening cavern.

"Terra," Raven said firmly. "Your destiny will always lie in you own hands, and the hands of your friends."

Terra looked into Raven's dark eyes and took a deep breath. She cupped her hands underneath the glowing turquoise stone as it fell softly into her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: The Return**

Beast Boy rolled over restlessly on his bed and buried his head underneath the pillow. It had been almost two days since he sent Raven to talk to Terra. He hadn't heard a thing since and he was beginning to get worried. If she didn't show up soon he was going to have to tell the others. Robin and Cyborg were bound to put him through an uncomfortable lecture.

Thankfully everyone was used to Raven disappearing without a trace for a couple of days so no one had bothered to check up on her. Beast Boy had snuck a quick peak at their tracking program and noticed she had gone east into the desert. Raven didn't seem like the camping type so he had no idea what she was doing out there.

Beast Boy heard a knock at the door and groaned softly to himself from underneath his pillow. He was sure that it was Robin of Cyborg coming to tell him they had found out what he had done.

"Come in, the door's unlocked," he said without bothering to extricate himself from his bed. He was contemplating turning himself into a fly and hiding in the vents until this whole thing blew over. Beast Boy heard his door slide open and waited for Robin's voice to call out to him.

"This is some welcoming committee," Raven's familiar dry voice filled the room.

Beast Boy quickly turned over and sat up in his bed. He was startled by Raven's odd appearance. She wasn't dressed in her usual outfit; she wore a tight-fitting pair of khaki shorts, an over-sized white t-shirt and a tan canvas hat.

"Raven?"

Raven folded her arms across her chest. "I trek two days across the desert and that's the response I get. You didn't even bother getting dressed for me." A small smirk crossed her face.

Beast Boy looked down. He had a pair of boxers on and an extremely worn short-sleeved shirt.

"I brought someone to see you," Raven said with a smile.

"Hey Beast Boy," Terra said faintly from the doorway as she stepped into his room. She was dressed very similar to Raven.

"Terra, is it really you?" Beast Boy said hopefully.

"Yes, I'm all here now," she said cryptically as she turned and looked at Raven.

A silence settled over the trio as Beast Boy's mind raced.

"Look," Raven spoke up finally. "I'm really tired and you two need to catch up so if you don't mind I'm going to get a shower and turn in for the night."

"Good night Raven," Terra said gently. She gathered Raven into her arms and hugged her tenderly before she left the room.

Raven wearily walked out of Beast Boy's room and over to her door then smiled to herself. She had done her good deed for the day and was ready to grab a quick shower, change into something more comfortable and collapse into her nice soft bed, by herself. The door slid open and the familiar smell of her room wafted over her.

"Raven, wait," Beast Boy's voice called out behind her. Raven turned around just in time for Beast Boy to gather her in a mighty bear hug. "Thanks, for everything. I owe you big time," he said softly to her.

Raven closed her eyes and buried her face into Beast Boy's chest. She enjoyed his warm embrace as they swayed gently together in the hallway. The pair slowly withdrew from each other. Raven looked into Beast Boy's beaming face.

"Beast Boy," Raven softly said to him. "It's rude to leave your guest by herself."

Beast Boy laughed lightly then turned and went back to his room. Raven smiled to herself as she watched him reenter his room and his door slowly slide closed behind him.

**TWIMC, some have asked "What happens next?" Well if you're one of them, see "Move In". My profile has my story sequence. Enjoy.**


End file.
